


That Night's "Meditation."

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Ever Written Lemon, Good Jar Jar Stories, Jar Jar Loses Virginity, JarJarXJulia, Lemons, One-Shot, Romance, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Jar Jar and Windu's visit to Bardotta, Queen Julia wishes to speak with Jar Jar alone. What really happened between them that night? From Star Wars: Clone Wars Episode 8, Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night's "Meditation."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemons involved. Never written one so might as well try. One-shot story.

Julia, Queen of Bardotta stands and asks High Senator Peteen and the other Dagoyan masters to leave her and Jar Jar to speak about her current crisis with the half missing masters. As Peteen and the other masters leave, Julia instructs her guards to turn from their moment. "Its been a long time, my love." Julia says with genuine admiration in her voice. Jar Jar with his hands in a gentle matter and head down moves his eyes to look up at her beauty but looks back down as if he's not worthy. However, she smiles at him and places her hand gently on the Gungan's face. "Come." "Meditate with me, so our minds will be as one." Julia says as she then kisses Jar Jar on the lips with passion which takes Jar Jar a moment to comprehend what was happening. As his eyes were in shock they then slowly closed them, savoring every moment as he then gently grabs her waist with one hand to pull her close. Julia then grabbed Jar Jar's face with both hands, making the kiss more deep and passionate. For what seemed like forever, she finally stopped to catch breath as she and Jar Jar needed air. She laid her forehead to his and looked into his eyes with all the love in the galaxy. "I've have missed you so, Jar Jar." Julia said lowly. "Mesa missed you too my lady." Jar Jar said breaking his silence. She grabs Jar Jar's hand. "Guards, there are to be no interruptions of any kind while I speak with Representative Binks." She said. The guards all nodded as Jar Jar and Julia walk to her corridors hand in hand. Julia led Jar Jar into her meditation room where her bedroom also resided. 

 

Queen Julia: Jar Jar, I fear that the worse is coming for my people. Without the other Dagoyan masters here, Bardotta will fall to the evil behind this.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa again will not let that happen Julia. Mesa and Master N Mace will solve yousa's troubles.

 

Queen Julia: Are you sure you can trust "that" Jedi?

 

Jar Jar Binks: Uh-huh. Do not fear my lady. Like mesa said, he's mesa palo.

 

Queen Julia: Very well. After all I do trust you. Its just after certain events once here. We believe Jedi had kidnapped our kind long ago.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Kidnapped? Oh-no. Mesa did not know. Mesa can assure you Julia that Master N Mace is a proud bombad warrior.

 

Queen Julia: I hope so. I don't trust them, but since you vouch for the one that came with you, I trust your judgement Jar Jar.

 

Jar Jar nods in agreement. As they enter the meditation room, Jar Jar prepares his stance but notices Julia continuing walking into her bedroom. "Uh, Julia?" "Aren't wesa meditating?" Jar Jar asked. Julia spoke in a voice of seduction "Actually Jar Jar, if you could come here, please?" "I believe that for us to be one with our minds, I was thinking of something in a little more...Jar Jar walks in her room and sees Julia on her bed in her naked goddess glory in a lustful position. ...physical nature." Julia said finisher her sentence. Her body glowing, as if the galaxy stars were the source of her beauty. Jar Jar quickly covered his eyes much to the dismay and understanding of his lover. Julia knew that Jar Jar had the mind and innocence of a child, but she also knew that he had matured to a degree after helping his planet of Naboo and becoming Representative to the Republic. But she always loved that about Jar Jar, his innocence was cute but deep down she believed Jar Jar was more than that. "Jar Jar, come now." "No need for you to be shy my love." She said. She slowly rises and walks towards Jar Jar who uncovers his eyes a little before trying to hide them again, but Julia gently removed his hands from his eyes. "Jar Jar..." she whispered to him. Binks slowly opens his eyes and gazes at her in awe and shock, almost at a panic. "Julia...mesa...uh, mesa never..." 

 

"Witnessed a naked body?" "A women's naked body?" Julia asked seductively. "No, no no." "But also mesa never...done...this." "Mesa...oh boy." "Mesa...

 

"A virgin?" Julia said finishing his sentence. "Yes, yousa might'n be saying dat." "Mesa isa innocent." Jar Jar admitted. She giggled at this. "Good, that means I be the one to take it from you...my little bombad warrior. She said placing small kisses on his face and cheeks which made him blush. She then grabbed Jar Jar's hand and slowly walked over to the bed, Jar Jar still nervous looking at her raw form. She embraced Jar Jar, her body warm as Jar Jar feels her breasts upon his chest and he was starting to sweat. "You like what you feel?" She asked teasing. "Oh muy muy." Jar Jar said with mix of moaning and pleasure. She then brought Jar Jar's arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his shoulders. She then proceeded to unbutton Jar Jar's senator robe, exposing the Gungan's bare chest, running her hands up and down getting the nerves to calm down. Jar Jar looks down nervously but Julia lifts his chin up gently. "Always look in my eyes, Jar Jar." "Always know that only you are worthy to touch me, love me...kiss me." She said as Jar Jar then proceeds to kiss her. Julia returns the kiss while tossing aside the shirt and now prepared to rip off Jar Jar's pants. She unbuttons them and Jar Jar's eyes widen again Julia dips her hand into them to find...nothing.

 

"Gasps" "Jar Jar, no underwear?" "You travel through the entire galaxy commando?" "Bombad boy aren't you?" Julia said with more teasing. "Uh, mesa don't like underwear because uh...makes mesa feel very itchy and constricted." "But so does uh...lotsa things." Jar Jar babbled. Julia grinned at Jar Jar and his honesty. She kissed him again and switched sides bringing Jar Jar in front of her bed and then pushes him on the bed with her on top still in their make-out session. The kissing continues until Julia grins and starts kissing Jar Jar's neck and then his chest, working all the way down to Jar Jar's unbuttoned pants but not before licking the lower part of his stomach and then finally ripping the pants away. She gasped in excitement as she gazed at Jar Jar's erected penis, a good eight inches it was. "Oh my!" "I never knew you were holding so much of a amazing huge cock Jar Jar!" She said. "Mesa body isa honest, my lady." Jar Jar said. "Well, let me bring more of it out of you." She said with lust in her eyes and voice. She grabbed a hold of his prostate and started to stroke it which made Jar Jar twitch. Julia decides to tease Jar Jar even more by moving her mouth closer to his groin. Jar Jar can feel her warm breath impact his cock. "Tell me Jar Jar, tell me." "You want this?" "Tell me, tell me now." She said wanting an answer. Jar Jar continued moaning while Julia stroked him. She then went faster with her strokes and Jar Jar couldn't take it anymore. "Yes!" "Julia just do it!" "Justsa suck it please!" Jar Jar said. Julia grinned and proceeded to his wish as she started sucking the gungan' s shaft really hard, bobbing her head up and down while still stroking. If there was a heaven in the galaxy then Jar Jar was in it. 

 

Julia continued giving oral pleasure but then starts to fiddle with his balls. Grabbing, sucking and licking. Jar Jar couldn't help but moan and moving in a wild crazed driven matter which pleased Julia. She then went back to his penis and Jar Jar out of instinct holds her head down as she continued sucking and he could hear her gargling, almost choking. She continued this for six minutes tops until finally made Jar Jar explode in her mouth, gladly drinking it all in and swallowing it. "Mmm, your cum tastes exquisitely devine Jar Jar." She said. "Don't talks likea that Julia." Jar Jar said and she licks her lips in response. She then proceeds to twirl her lower body over Jar Jar's face directing her vagina close up while still breathing over his hardened penis. "Jar Jar, eat me while I keep sucking you off, please!" Julia begged. "Okeeday!" Jar Jar said obliging to please his lover as he started sucking her clit while she returned the favor sucking once again. Jar Jar while pleasuring her stuck his long tongue inside her easing the lust more and more enjoyable. They continued for almost an hour until once again releasing their orgasms. "Oh Gods!" "Jar Jar, now I want you to ravage me!" "Ravage me with all your strength!" "And put your bombad cock into it!" Julia screamed. "Yousa no needing askin twice my lady!" Jar Jar said. He then pulls her on top of him as she slowly lowers herself as the gungan's dick smooth's inside her. Laying her hands on his chest she slowly bounces up and down in a relaxing motion while Jar Jar holds her waist, the thrusting gets fast and rough and her moaning got louder by every thrust. Jar Jar looks up at Julia, like he's fighting his way out of hell to reach to her, letting his left hand travel from her waist to her abdomen, breasts and then her neck and face and Julia puts his finger in her mouth, sucking and licking it while the thrusting continues. She leans forward stilling on top of him to kiss Jar Jar with desperate passion, thirsty for his lips and the taste of his tongue. They're both coming close once again but not enough so Julia decides that she needs her man on top of her, to control and show dominance and without thought she flips over thus having Jar Jar on top with herself on the bottom and wraps her legs around him while the thrusting really got harder. The kissing got rougher and wet. The smell of sweat and sex is all that's in the air of the room. "Cum Jar Jar!" "Please cum!" "I can't take it anymore!" Julia said with a crazed smirk on her face. "I'm close Queenie!" "Oh by the Gods I'm gonsa cum!" Jar Jar said in the same passion. As they moan louder, finally Jar Jar and Julia let go and cum together. Jar Jar drops on Julia's chest, both sweating and exhausted by the excitement and pleasures they delivered to one another. 

 

Queen Julia: Oh Jar Jar! That was beautiful. Amazing. By Gods, I couldn't remember the last time I felt this...aroused in a long time.

 

Jar Jar Binks: Mesa either. All that harden worken from usa both! Whew!

 

Queen Julia: "Giggles" Mmm, you truly are bombad. You're endurance speaks for itself. Maybe we should try this again soon. Whenever "WE" want to.

 

Jar Jar laughs and so does she. "Gods mesa loves you, Queenie Julia." Jar Jar said. "I love you too, Jar Jar. She said. They kissed one more time and fell asleep in each other's embrace, this time with the "actual" meditation.


End file.
